Reminiscence of a Daughter
by kokokringles
Summary: When Nya was born, her brother Kai took on his responsibility as a big brother. Young!Kai and Nya with their parents! WARNING: I actually think this really sucks so…yeah. Also, it semi-focuses around Mother's Day when it really isn't. Besides that, no flames!


**This is a tribute to Kate Drew.**

* * *

"Kai, come in here," Kai's father, a blacksmith called to him.

The little boy ran to the bedroom, "Daddy, is Mama okay?" He looked up at his father with giant green eyes.

His father scooped him up, "Yes, she's just fine," smiling, he walked in the hospital room where his mother was in a hospital bed, holding a small bundle. Holding Kai over the bed, he showed him the new little life. Its eyes were closed and was breathing slowly. "Kai, meet your little sister."

Kai wriggled a little but his father managed to keep him under grasps, "Sit still," he told him. "Her name is Nya."

Kai frowned then looked at his father, "It's a GIRL? That's lame," he commented. "What am I supposed to do with a girl?"

His mother laughed wearily, "You can do plenty of things with a girl. Who knows? She might beat you in a little spar someday."

Kai scowled and crossed his arms, "No way! I'M the best!" He was set down on the floor to look at her. "Mama, where's her hair…?"

Both of the parents started laughing, leaving little Kai utterly confused, "What's so funny?" He demanded, stomping his foot. "I'm not a clown!"

"We know you aren't," his mother told him. "Not all babies aren't born with hair, sweetheart."

"Why?"

"That's just the way the world works," his father replied then ruffled Kai's hair. "Unlike you. Your hair about—" he was interrupted by his wife, sending him a glare.

"About what?"

"Nothing," he replied then took Nya from his wife. "She is going to be a beautiful little girl. She will be no damsel in distress," he added. "Nya will be able to fight. I'll make sure both of them know how to."

Kai's mother chuckled, "Yes, well that's going to be a while, isn't it?"

He frowned, "Well, yes. But our little Nya will become a fighting champion."

"Besides me, right?" Kai asked hopefully.

"Besides you," Kai's mother said then patted the side of her bed, gesturing for Kai to climb up. "Are you going to be nice to your sister?"

Kai nodded.

"Are you going to protect her?"

Kai nodded again, listening intently.

"Are you gonna boss her around?"

Thinking about it for a few seconds, Kai nodded, "Yeah! 'Cause I'm her big brother!"

His mother held him in a hug, "Yes, you are," she kissed him on his forehead. "Yes, you are," slowly, Kai fell into a deep sleep. It was early in the morning at two a.m., far after Kai's bedtime. But it was worth it. He just got a sister. A beautiful, baby sister. It was okay if she didn't have any hair. She would grow some.

_§~§~§_

As Nya sat on the end of the Bounty, she tried to recall all of the details Kai told her about their mother. She was beautiful and kind. Her hair was black and Nya was a spitting image of her. Her mother loved animals, especially dragons. She loved fire. The way it danced. Its unpredictable movement and its determination. Fire was like herself. Her boundless energy, her fiery nature, her determination, and her fighting nature. It was because of that fighting nature she managed to live through Nya's first four years of life.

"Happy Mother's Day," Nya whispered. "I miss you, Mom. I wish I'd gotten to know you better. But I think that you'd be proud of me. Your Kai became a ninja… Master of Fire. It's pretty fitting, huh? Jay is the best boyfriend a girl can have and… and I became Samurai X. I'm sure Dad is happy about that. Well I feel odd talking to clouds but I might as well catch you up on everything. Well when I was abducted…"

_§~§~§_

**YES, I know it is not Mother's Day! This was in celebration for ****_Nancy Drew the Silent Spy_****. It was so depressing and I'm all sad. :'( Other than that, it was a good game but had a bittersweet ending. KATE, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?! MOIRA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT [insert angry face]. Okay, that showed some spoilers XD**

**Oh, and you know how I don't think any of my stories are good? I really believe that with this one. I just wanted to do something in honor of my favorite detective's mother even if she was fake… BUT STILL!**

**I should mention that this seriously reminds me of some art on deviantART called 'A Mother's Lullaby'. Funny thing is, it's Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. Not Ninjago. But it's SO SWEET! Thalassa/Lamiroir is singing to her two children while they sleep! It's freaking ADORABLE! If you want to see it, you can look on my deviantART under the username Spearmint34 and it's on my favorites.**


End file.
